Disturbance
by YanderePuppetCloud
Summary: just some drabbles to cure my writers block. Mostly dark, some references to inappropriate content and suicide, mostly Cloud!centric
1. Chapter 1

A/N: doing one of those weird Drabble things were you have your iPod on shuffle and write stories to the songs.

(Insert disclaimer here as well as a shit joke)

-_**Song one trapt when all is said and done**_-

Cloud sat in the bar musing to himself about what his life had become. Tifa was impatient and had grown a bit controlling. Maybe this was what he got for waiting and running from everything anything that came up, just wasting time hiding in the church because he couldn't let go just yet, but time was still moving on, and his thoughts had turned more depressive of late. So he sat and wasted some more time smelling the flowers and reminiscing in the familiar Sanctuary for a while.

_**-Song two solitude by evanescence**_-

It was one of those nights when Tifa felt hopeless. She knew he didn't love her, he loved _her_. Aerith. But even as she cried, she was unaware of a certain blonde hiding in the church as per usual, feeling the pervasive empty hole of loneliness, and the invasion of his mind by the only person he could handle being around anymore, because the others didn't understand. So he sat, and she cried. And neither knew what the other was going through until that morning when Cloud woke up in the cold, hard, possessive, arms of a monster who wanted only to control him, and Tifa hung from the ceiling on a noose.

_**-song three Home By Breaking Benjamin**_-

Cloud wondered, as he looked at the group, wandering down the worn path that lead to planet knew where. He was walking separate, the thoughts in his mind grown dark in light of what had been revealed to him. He watched each individual in Avalanche as a bystander, examining, as he walked to where he knew they would be lead as well. He fingered the materia when Red handed it over, only pausing to stare for a second at the dark beauty of the deity that stood before him invaded in crystal and felt that he was finally home.

_**-Song four Bleed by evanescence-**_

The walk down had been stunning and beautiful. So had she, before... _Before you ruined the moment and killed the thing I cared for most _Cloud thought in the direction of the silver haired man that stood imposingly and possessively behind him, offering words that only offronted him more. No, that couldn't be right. He wouldn't listen, and there was no way this was real. Aerith had to be alive, it was a dream. But he knew it wasn't. His own tears and stinging eyes were proof, so why was it that Sephiroth told him he shouldn't feel? Maybe he was dreaming. He wished he'd wake from this nightmare soon.

-_**song five Angel of Darkness by Alex C-**_

It was over. Everything as he knew it. Cloud sat on a cliff face and mulled over everything. It was his fault, he mused. If he hadn't been weak and handed the black materia to Sephiroth in the first place the planet would be safe, but he had. So the hunt was on. He would fight, even if the others died. He decided, even against the gliding voice that spoke to him saying it was over, that he should return to its source... To _him_. But he refused. No he would fight.

_**-song six- brave song girlsdeadmonster**_-

Cloud calmly picked himself up, and walked along the barren mountain side alone, recalling why he was there. He was the only one brave enough to follow her here and try to protect her. Why was it that everything he did back fired? How come the rest of the village scorned him and left him alone? The wind picked up, and he caught sight of a man about nine years older than him.

"You alright there..." The man trailed off

"Cloud." he responded.

"Pleasure to meet you." The man said. "That was quite a fall, you seem pretty sturdy to have only scraped your knee. You should try the military, you might be strong enough to get Into Soldier. Now you have a friend there already once your in." He said, turning to leave. " I have to get back to Wutai. My vacation is almost up."

"At least tell me you name." The little blond say, cerulean eyes wide. The man smiled.

"Sephiroth" and with that he left.

\- _**Song seven what's this (nightmare before Christmas, Fallout Boy version-**_

She walked around the flowing blue and green. Curiosity was nothing new to Aerith, but the invading calmness and peace to be found in the life stream was... Different. It made her feel at peace, calmed, happier. And when she discovered she could call out to people whom she knew who were dead as well... She was confused by the pervading joyousness that she felt in the place, but this calm haven in the tumult of life forces, she was at one with herself here like nowhere else.

-_**song eight, anything for you by evanescence **_-

It was a strange feeling, having ones mind invaded. And this weird feeling, thinking thoughts that were his yet weren't. They were

darkened and perversed by someone he still couldn't help but revere. He'd always thought he'd do anything if the man-God hybrid asked, but knowing that now, even after nibleheim he still did... It was different. He felt oddly giddy as he handed over the black materia. At this point, was it his own respect for the being before him? Or was it mind crontrol? It didn't matter. He figured he'd do it no matter the circumstances.

_**-teenagers by my chemical romance**_-

He thought about it. Society was awfully fucked up, looking at people like Cloud and Vincent, Cid felt like his own troubles were nothing. But he did feel like they should man up a bit. They both got so violent when angered, or grew manic depressive for months on end. It honestly scared him sometimes. But hey, fuck it. He didn't really have room to talk.

-_**stupify by disturbed**_-

It was always calming, the typical nights he still spent in that cliff, or in the church. He'd thought he wasn't going to be alone when they left him to finally fade back into the lifestream. He was wrong. So there wre mornings he found himself standing confused in midgars' ruins. Others at the crater. He kept going back. Something called him there, and at times he swore he saw flashes of silver. Maybe it was his mind, he'd heard that if you hear something enough you begin to believe it. Or maybe this was just him. All he knew, he was beggining to feel like the puppet the other man had always said he was. And so he'd come back and lose more sense of reality each time.

-_**Still Frame by Trapt**_-

Maybe he should ask someone for help. Inside, he was broken. That picture... Was that really what it had looked like? A voice spoke a name into his head, the person where he would have been. Zack, it said. The name sounded familiar, as though Cloud should know it somehow. He saw a flash image of himself as the infantry. Maybe that was the truth? But he couldn't see much point in fighting anymore either way. Not with all those voices telling him that only one thing mattered. He looked at Tifa, who was still keeping silent. That's when he realized he no longer really cared. He focused only on one voice, and let its calling guide him to the location of its origin. There was nothing left to do.

_**-Call me, by shinedown**_.-

He walked out the door, it was midnight, or that was the time glowing at him from his phones screen. He was leaving. He didn't care what his new "family" thought about it, he felt like his being there was more danger. Besides, he was used to moving around now. Staying in one place was too peaceful, he wasn't used to it. He wasn't doing it out of spite, but because he wanted the three of the to be happy, and despite Tifa's protestation, he felt he hindered their ability to be.

-_**Mordred's lullaby by Heather Dale-**_

He laughed to himself sometimes, thinking about how things were going now. He was still torn over the boy's warped memory, but it made him easier to lead. Especially when it came to _her _the flower girl that Cloud deluded himself to loving". He figured it wouldn't matter much longer, the boy was his and nothing could change that, so he would ease him into his dreams to speak to him each night, reveling in the new feeling of control.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: more drabbles. and a tragedy oneshot inspired by a prompt on pinterest about the most tragic scene between a boy and girl, who've never met before… Should be fun. *insert disclaimer*

_**Avenged sevenfold, welcome to the family.**_

It was strange to think this way of Cloud, but the blonde had become very much like family to him- in a strange way. Always fighting it, not accepting- aggressive... But that was part of the deal, he guessed. He himself was the same way for the same reason- losing all those he cared about and being subject to a scientist's needle and scalpel for years. He felt sorry for him and attached to him even as much as the blonde angered him, but soon enough it wouldn't be an issue. He knew that one of them would lose- and he was certain it would be the blonde, and then they would rampage together.

_**Fallout Boy, Sugar we're going down**_

It was an awful thing to feel, this sudden rejection. Vincent decided he had a right to spy, as much as he felt the pain of losing his relationship with Lucrecia over something so confusing and dark. So he sat hiding in the closet, jealousy and disgust filling him as he watched what occurred in those tainted sheets with the love of his life, and a man he'd come to despise. And when the time came that she regretted going along with the horrible things the other man did with the child, it was too late to win her back. The bullet penetrated his heart.

_**Paramore, Fences.**_

"They won't ever see you as normal anymore. They're all the same, so quick to judge those who show any superiority over them. There's no turning back anymore." The tall demon who was a hero seemed to caress the words into his mind. "I can help, if you let me in. Help you escape the thoughts they can't keep inside." A deep lull.

"Shut up." The blonde said and went back to sleep.

_**Stone Sour, through glass.**_

Facing the others again had been difficult after what he'd done. Facing her was worse. He wanted to hope she'd seen him no differently than before, but he'd hit her. He'd hit Aerith and she'd probably hate him. It was worse that he could still feel the corruption that caused his episode swirling inside his head, that man's voice echoing and telling him things he didn't want to hear. It felt like he'd been there forever, locked in his head with that horrible voice and nothing else. He couldn't escape it and he knew she would notice, and her eyes would shine less bright than normal for a second, and he'd do something he'd regret again- he just couldn't turn away.

\- page break -

For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt himself inexplainably drawn to her- the woman two seats ahead of him in the train. Something about her laugh like twinkling stars and sunshine and fresh dew on garden flowers brought a sense of nostalgic deja vu. Though Cloud swore he'd never seen the woman before, a persuasive feeling in his gut told him they'd been the most intimate of friends, the most casual of lovers, but it also spoke to him of loss. Loss of self, loss of something important and cherished that he lost all purpose in life after it was gone. So much so that he wandered. But Cloud was only 12. He couldn't have, unless it was that previous life his brother always vaguely referenced but never spoke about in full. Whenever Cloud asked him, those green eyes would narrow wistfully, one lithe hand would tuss up his already untameable locks, and wisps of silver would tickle him as the man leaned over to speak to him softly about how some things were best left forgotten. Part of Cloud always clenched at those words, as if some part of him knew the meaning, the irony there of…. The blonde lost his train of thought. The woman turned around, and as she did, Cloud realized two things; the first being that she couldn't be more than three years older than him at best, the second that her eyes were the richest green he'd seen in his life. Unlike his brother's, which were pale and sharp with a shimmer cold as ice, hers were dark and speckled with the entire spectra of the rainbow brimming warmly from their soft depths. Her eyes were a forest were blossoms never died, and the larks sang the most beautiful ballads of all eternity, a variety of fae folk clad in rose petals dancing in the light dappling through the leaves of the tall oaks and winding vines of morning glories, through the daisies and the narcissus and the calla lillies that gracefully swayed along the floor. Her eyes were kindness and compassion and life itself, her smile gently radiating from there lively depths. Clouds breath hitched as he stared entranced, only coming to when a familiar hand brushed his back.

"Cloud, it's almost our stop." His brother whispered, the blonde unable to see the smirk forming as he stared sullenly at the girl he'd never meet. She looked at them in that moment, smiling sadly at him, before gently looking at his brother. The tall silverette nodded at the girl. "Aerith."

"Sephiroth." She returned, voice like church bells at a funeral, beautiful but tragic as she nodded back and watched them leave.

"...Aerith…" Cloud repeated, trying out her name. He stared longingly at her as they turned to leave. "I... " Sephiroth shook his head and pulled the blonde away.

"Don't. I will alert you that she is your soulmate, but you will never be content, her fate always dictates she dies young, and you've never been prepared for it." Sephiroth left out the fact that fate had come to her in his own form in most incarnations, polar opposites doomed to continue their cycle. He gave Cloud a tender look, leading him home, wiping each tear away without a word, because he knew after so many cycles, it would always be the same.


End file.
